


天生一对

by Encalhado



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, female!Ed
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: 艾迪是冰山会所新来的钢琴师，但是她绝不仅仅是个钢琴师。
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 3





	天生一对

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的只是突然很想搞小姐姐。写的很随便。请不要顺着网线来打我。

艾迪是新招来的钢琴师，原本的钢琴师发生了点 _小意外_ 。在哥谭，如果一个人只告诉你他/她的称谓而非大名，就证明这人有着不单纯的背景，但也并非什么极度危险的角色。

只有一个人称得上极度危险，那就是奥斯沃德·卡波特本人。

艾迪的琴技无可挑剔，但这不是她得到这份工作的原因。

奥斯沃德从费什穆尼那里学到不少东西，如何招聘便是其中之一。为黑帮工作的人，哪怕只是一名服务员，清洁工，都不能是等闲之辈。

面试最后一轮，艾迪完美地、以近乎科学的手段用她贴身的弹簧刀精准地割开了竞争对手的喉咙。血溅在她的脸上，对失败者的不屑和一种纯粹的愉悦同时出现在她身上。矛盾，却令她 ** _惊艳_** 。奥斯沃德的呼吸在看到艾迪沾满鲜血的样子后有瞬间的停滞。这不是一场很漂亮的表演，不，她很专业，利落，无心恋战，她不从谋杀中汲取快感，她享受的是力量，是一种凌驾他人之上的快感。

奥斯沃德立刻明白了她有更多的潜能，也许她来应聘便是为了实现自己的野心。但奇怪的是，奥斯沃德不感到威胁，他想帮她。

艾迪收起刀，把视线转向奥斯沃德，缓缓露出一个微笑。她向奥斯沃德走去，礼裙包裹着她纤瘦的身材，论姿色她只称得上是一般，却有着让人无法移开视线的气场。奥斯沃德的手下下意识要拦住她，被奥斯沃德制止了。而这一连串的行为丝毫没有影响艾迪，就好像她知道奥斯沃德不会拒绝她。

最终她停在奥斯沃德所在的桌子对面，她很高，当她伏在桌子上时她的后背凹出一道优美的曲线，衣领也垂下来，露出胸部的弧线。她本人倒仿佛对自己的性感毫不自知，伸出手从奥斯沃德手里夺过酒杯一饮而尽。

“now riddle me this—”艾迪轻声说，“什么东西近在眼前却永远不会到来？”

不需要过多的思考，奥斯沃德说：“明天。”

这是一个权利游戏，艾迪让奥斯沃德依照她的规则玩她的游戏，而奥斯沃德就这么轻而易举地中了她的圈套。

奥斯沃德保持冷漠镇定的外表，不动声色的观察艾迪。她似乎没有恶意，也没有自鸣得意的痕迹，反倒像在压抑着一种孩童般的雀跃。

但奥斯沃德知道不能低估任何一个人。

艾迪咧开嘴笑了，“到时候见，企鹅先生。”

待她信步离开冰山会所，布奇长长地吐了口气：“这女人可不简单，老大。要不要派人去查查她的底细？”

“那还有什么意思？（then where is the fun in that?）”

艾迪的班次不多，她在和原本的爵士乐队搭档了一次后便提出拒绝和那些“毫无乐感的原始动物”合作。奥斯沃德同意了。现在她每周来四天，钢琴独奏或是给歌手伴奏。她不接受客人的小费和酒水，上班弹琴下班回家，看似单纯无害，但奥斯沃德记得她结束那个可怜的竞争者生命时候展现出的魅力。

她是一朵待放的曼陀罗花，在等待正确的时机。

她并没有让奥斯沃德等待太久。

艾迪上班后的第三周，潘先生紧紧忙忙地跑进他的办公室，脸上带着惊恐，颤颤巍巍地说：“卡波特先生，我恐怕，我恐怕您的4号保险柜被，被盗了！”

“ _什么？！_ ”

“盗窃者还留下了一个...谜语。”潘先生把一个小小的绛紫色信封交给奥斯沃德，信封正面印了一个小爱心。他打开信封，白色的纸张对折得整整齐齐，墨绿的墨水在上面留下了一道谜语：

“我可以填满一个房间，又或是一颗心。其他人可以拥有我，但我不能被分享。我是谁？”

**孤独。**

奥斯沃德若有所思地看着这个谜语。他没有任何证据但他知道这是艾迪的手作。艾迪感到孤独吗？这是她找上他的原因吗？她想要陪伴，这是她追求的方式吗？  
艾迪的确是个有意思的角色，奥斯沃德不介意和她玩玩。于是他选择不动声色，等待艾迪进一步的行动。

第二个谜语出现在三天后，光明正大地立在奥斯沃德办公桌上。奥斯沃德甚至不在乎艾迪偷了什么，他也不会蠢到把真正重要的东西留在会所里。

这次的谜语写在一张印着金色问号的绿色卡片上。

“我可以是集体的一部分，但我永远不会融入。我是谁？”

**个体。**

这个谜语比上一个更加难以捉摸。如果说上一个足以视为一种追求的隐喻，这一个则有着相反的意义。

难道艾迪只是在玩弄他？或者这是一个更大的谜语的一部分？

于是奥斯沃德继续等待。

第三个谜语，由艾迪亲口向他提问。  
那天是周六，距离第二个谜语过去五天。冰山会所顾客盈门，艾迪今晚前半夜为歌手伴奏。伴奏时她一般会用主舞台侧面的普通立式钢琴，但是今天，她坐在了副舞台那架昂贵的纯白三角钢琴前，舞台的灯光只打开了侧面的几束激光灯，偏蓝色调的冷光打在她身上，客人只能看见她逆光的侧影。

奥斯沃德在吧台后观察着艾迪，他的本能告诉他艾迪也在观察他。

午夜，歌手唱完了最后一曲，意味着艾迪也下班了。但是她只是坐在琴前，有客人想请她喝酒，都被她一一拒绝。

奥斯沃德很快明白了她的用意，向潘先生交代了一句，便走向了办公室。大约半分钟后，艾迪推开了他办公室的门。

“我可以假设你已经解开我前两个谜语了？”艾迪没有立刻靠近他。

“孤独和个体。但坦白说我不知道你到底是什么意思。”

艾迪听到答案后露出一个满意的笑容，向奥斯沃德走去。工作原因她总是穿着平底鞋，她的步子很轻，是为了避人耳目而训练的结果。

“哦，企鹅先生。我知道你不会让我失望的。”这一次她不满足于止步于奥斯沃德桌子的对面，她绕过桌子，直到没有什么阻挡在他们之间。她的屁股靠在桌沿上，清楚奥斯沃德流连在自己身上的视线和略微加速的呼吸。

艾迪为了今天刻意选择了十分大胆的着装。她只穿了一件深绿色单层欧根纱连衣裙，在明亮处或是近处便能发现她那透视的外衣下什么也没穿，连内裤也只是出于卫生考虑，浅绿色的真丝布料完美地贴合她的身体，又不会过于显眼，破坏了她这似穿未穿的境界。

艾迪不是个暴露狂，这也是为什么她今天选用的舞台灯光保证了别人哪怕靠的很近也无法看清她。但是她爱死了这种可能被发现的刺激感。

奥斯沃德的裆部躁动起来，他不安地挪了挪，让自己的身体离她的远一些却是徒劳。奥斯沃德强迫自己正视着艾迪的脸，而不是别的什么地方。

“这就是你想要的？”奥斯沃德问她，“我的情人（mistress）？”

艾迪笑起来，“你想吗？”  
“我...”

“我感知你的每一个动作，我知晓你的每一个想法。我伴随你出生，看着你腐朽。我是谁？”艾迪问出了第三个谜语。

奥斯沃德翻了个白眼：“又是谜语。”

“好的谜语能反应提问者，解开谜语就是解开提问者的本质。”

“你想要我解答你。”

艾迪没有回答他，“你在拖延时间。虽然情有可原。”说着，她意有所指地瞟了一眼奥斯沃德的裆部。

奥斯沃德脸红了。他可是哥谭之王，怎么能被一个无名小卒羞辱！他沉静下来思考，很快，答案浮现了。

“ **倒影。** ”

艾迪倒吸了口气，轻声感叹：“你是唯一一个解开我谜语的人。”她痴迷地盯着奥斯沃德，血液因为狂喜而沸腾， _ **只有他只有他只有他。**_

“你问过别人？”

“一个艺术家，一个歌手，一个作家，一个哲学家，一个化学家。令人失望。”  
奥斯沃德知道最近发生的针对哥谭精英的连环杀人案，GCPD对行凶者的身份和动机都一无所知。每一场谋杀都计划得完美无缺，奥斯沃德不得不对行凶者另眼相看。

而那个人正是艾迪。

奥斯沃德想象着她精心谋划每一场谋杀，冷血地夺走一个人的生命。猩红的血液喷溅在她的身上、脸上。 _哦，艾迪。_

艾迪笑了一下，她直起身子，分开双腿，在奥斯沃德的注视下缓缓坐在他的大腿上。他们的姿势相当亲密，肉体贴着肉体，体温感染着体温，心跳伴随着心跳。

奥斯沃德感觉到她的手正逐渐向他的胯下移去，他下意识要阻止她，艾迪却快他一步，抓住了他的手，引导他的手掌贴上她的肚子，逐渐上滑，直到她的胸口。奥斯沃德有些犹豫地将手掌整个贴在她的胸上，他从未做过这种事，那柔软炙热的触感令他有瞬间的眩晕。

他很快便从这种似梦的体验中回过神。他收回手，抓在她中段，随时准备推开她。他不能被什么女人蒙蔽了心智。

“你究竟是谁？”

“艾迪·艾尼格玛（Enigma*）。”她的两只手灵巧地解开他的皮带和纽扣拉链，隔着内裤握住他半勃起的阴茎熟练地滑动，“但我需要成为 _ **她**_ 。”

奥斯沃德尽量不让艾迪的动作打乱思绪，“谁？”

“我一生都感觉，有另一个人在我的身体里。更强，更聪明，一个会被人畏惧的人。”奥斯沃德内裤被扯下，已经完全勃起的阴茎终于从束缚中解脱，艾迪一只手握着他的阴茎，抬起屁股，另一只手拨开内裤，便直接坐了下去。

没有任何准备和前戏，直接的进入还是让艾迪和奥斯沃德都疼得抽气，但是艾迪很快调整呼吸，放松肌肉，一点一点接纳奥斯沃德，同时她也没让这点疼痛打断她说话的节奏。

“我知道我是谁，但是，该如何成为她，才是困扰我的问题。”随着最后一个字音落下，艾迪也终于将奥斯沃德全部纳入，“我需要一个导师，而你是唯一能帮助我的人。”  
艾迪湿热的甬道紧紧夹着他的阴茎，集中注意力变得越加困难，奥斯沃德下意识地闭上眼睛，做了两次深呼吸，无奈说话时气息还是一样浅：“这就是你求人的办法？”

“哦，奥斯沃德...”艾迪低吟他的名字，“这可不是一场交易。”

她小心地开始挪动她的臀部，最初还有些困难，但她的身体很快便对刺激做出了反应，分泌出大量液体，阴道内部也放松、伸展开。

奥斯沃德把她填的那么满，他们是如此契合，就好像他们存在的意义便是彼此完整。  
艾迪的额头贴着奥斯沃德的，在喘息之间，她问他：“你相信命运吗？”

“你，”奥斯沃德不得不停下来，被艾迪完全包裹住下体的快感过于强烈，他只有紧闭双唇才能阻止更多的呻吟逃出来。“你想说什么？”

“你还不明白吗，奥斯沃德。”艾迪的嘴唇蹭着他的脸颊，热气打在他的耳朵上，“ _ **我们是天生一对。**_ （we're meant for each other）”

“抱歉但你可能高估，草，你自己了。”

“是吗？”她反问到。

奥斯沃德没有回答她。

艾迪继续说：“你需要盟友。不像法尔孔阁下，你没有一个由血脉连结的关系网，没有后路。你需要一个绝对忠诚的盟友，我可以给你这个。”

她是对的，奥斯沃德的手段和法尔孔阁下，哪怕是穆尼，都有着天壤之别。他的成功是建立在永远准备好被背叛的偏执之上的。他虽终日被人群包围，而事实上，在母亲死后，他一直是孤身一人。“作为交换，你希望我...帮，你，成为她。”

“嗯哼。”艾迪的动作变得更快，更用力，她短暂地让自己完全沉浸在性爱的快感里，丝毫不压抑呻吟。奥斯沃德双手紧紧掐着她的腰，突如其来的快感几乎让他当场缴械。

等她的动作缓和下来，二人的呼吸都有些凌乱。奥斯沃德的脸和脖子都涨的绯红，额头上蒙着一层薄汗，他的领带不知何时被谁扯松了，但他的发型依然完好无损，三件套西装也只有些许褶皱，他相对整洁的外表与他们正在做的事形成了巨大的反差。艾迪想知道她有没有在他的裤子上留下污糟的痕迹，她希望有，她希望在奥斯沃德身上留下自己的印记。

“我为什么要相信你？”奥斯沃德问她。

“因为，奥斯沃德，你想要相信我。”艾迪笑着看着他，“我是你第一个女人，不是吗？”

奥斯沃德瞪着她，双颊因为羞愤而烧起来。

“而且我已经从你这偷了总价值超过20万的珠宝和一些现金，而我还活着，在 _这_ 。”艾迪轻轻抚过他的脸，她话语中的轻挑和挑逗都消失不见，取而代之的是令人头皮发麻的阴沉，“你瞧，奥斯沃德，我们与众不同，凡人不能理解我们，于是他们排挤我们，误解我们，说我们是怪物（freaks）。但是奥斯沃德，我们是那么卓越，没有人能与我们比拟，没有人能阻止我们。”  
这才是她，这才是最初吸引了奥斯沃德的艾迪，她蓬勃的野心和骄傲令奥斯沃德再一次为她着迷。她是那么不同凡响。

感觉到奥斯沃德情绪的变化，艾迪再次加快了她的动作，让原始而亲密的行为代替其他言语，理智让位给内啡肽和多巴胺，追逐着欢愉的顶峰。

奥斯沃德高潮的时候将她拉进一个吻。粗鲁，生疏，但是迫切，用牙齿和舌头渴求她、享用她，与此同时精液一波一波地射在她体内，标记她、占有她。

艾迪搂着奥斯沃德的脖子，身体因为高潮痉挛，她贴紧他，大面积的肢体接触和接吻满足了因为激素飙升而导致的空虚感，让她久久在性高潮的云端飘荡。  
等她终于回到现实，艾迪将头靠在奥斯沃德肩上，抬起屁股好让奥斯沃德软下来的阴茎滑出体外，精液在缓缓流出，但她现在没力气去管那些。

“所以你是同意了？”她问。

奥斯沃德笑了一下，托起她的下巴，再次亲吻她，这一次的亲吻相当温柔克制，也过于短暂。

“Sealed with a kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> *enigma是画漫画里谜女儿的名字


End file.
